Uzuki Shimamura
Uzuki Shimamura (島村卯月 Shimamura Uzuki) is one of the idols available in THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls and THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls: Starlight Stage. She is voiced by Ayaka Ohashi (大橋彩香 Ohashi Ayaka). THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls Self Introduction "It's nice to meet you, Producer-san! I'm Uzuki Shimamura, 17 years old. I'll do my very best, so let's make our dreams come true together♪ I'm in your hands!" Biographies THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls Anime Idol Profile I’m Shimamura Uzuki, I’ll do my best!! Uzuki is a girl who always has an amazing smile on her face. She’s always bright and positive and the dedication she has towards becoming an idol can’t be beaten. Though she seems like an average ordinary girl, her dedication and sincerity are what everyone loves about her. Personality An extraordinarily ordinary girl, Uzuki is always positive and bright, showing dedication towards being an idol. Her ordinary personality and her smile are seen as her defining traits. Uzuki's so average in fact that it's almost bizarre, counting such feats as consistently scoring right in the middle of her school's exam rankings, or always running around the middle of the pack in sporting events, or having never drawn any fortune but the average 'Good Luck' over the course of 17 New Year's celebrations. Despite feelings of insecurity due to her averageness, Uzuki always pushes forward with a smile on her face. Initially overlooked during the start of Cinderella Girls, Uzuki managed to become popular for being unpopular. She was the underdog that everyone rooted for until her fame grew so much that Namco Bandai even noticed. Game Discography To view Uzuki's Cinderella Girls and Starlight Stage'' card lines and data, '' THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls: Starlight Stage THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA Uzuki Shimamura appears as a rival in the STAR OF FESTA mode for Honey Sound, Groovy Tune, and Funky Note. She is a C rank rival who can give her Name Card to the player while in the STANDARD difficulty. Obtaining her Name Card adds 10 points to the player's score after their performance. THE iDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL Uzuki is available as a guest idol as in the ninth catalog of downloadable content. She available to perform her image song, S(mile)ING!, in Stage For You! mode. She also is available to be faced in a DLC festival where she uses her special skill. THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls Gravure For You! Uzuki is the "Push Girl" for Volume 1 and has a starring role in the "Cinderella Cafe" first volume. She is available to have her photo taken with other idols. Song Discography Trivia * After a panel of Uzuki drawn as an "Uzupaka" appeared in the Cinderella Girls Theater series, "Uzupaka" became a strange creature somewhat like Home Haruka among fans. * When faced as a rival in ONE FOR ALL, her image stat specialty is Dance. However, in Starlight Stage, it is Visual. * She is often called "Shimamura-san" by fans. * Uzuki didn't receive any new cards for a while after the game was released, and this became an injoke among fans; "Shimamura-san pity" became a bit of a meme. This helped her become a popular character, and she did eventually receive an S Rare. * In 2016, most likely due to her role in the anime the previous year, she was voted as the number one character in the 5th Cinderella Girls General Election and became the 5th girl to receive the Cinderella Girl title. Category:Characters Category:Cinderella Girls idols